Talk:The Wyrmking Descends
I'm just going to leave a note here stating that the family of Airi, Iruci, and Pey are not consistent between this article, Vrtra's profile page, and their own profile pages. Feel free to delete this note after this has been resolved.--Davian 18:31, 20 May 2006 (PDT) ---- It really isn't necessary to do the final cutscenes of Storms of Fate before this BC. When my LS did a run of this a few weeks back, several in the alliance had not done Storms of Fate yet. So we did that BC first, and then this one. Nobody went back to Jeuno for the final cutscenes of Storms of Fate, just stayed in Riverne. --Valyana 01:07, 25 February 2007 (EST) ---- Valyana's experience conflicts directly with my own, which is why I made the edit in the first place. We attempted to clear Storms of Fate for 3 members of the alliance, then immediately do 2 Wyrmking Descends BCs, based on the info on this page. The 3 alliance members could not enter the Wyrmking Descends BC immediately after the fight (resulting in us losing the BC), but could upon returning to Jeuno and getting the CSs to complete the quest. This may have been a ninja edit by SE, but at least on 1/2/07, it was necessary to get the rest of the CS. --Jibini 00:15, 6 March 2007 (CST) ---- I can vouch for Jibini's claim, this situation also happened when I did Storms of Fate for the first time. --Charitwo 13:03, 6 March 2007 (EST) ---- Can also reconfirm it myself, because people in my linkshell don't like to listen to directions. Fought Wyrmking Descends again last night, and one person couldn't enter the first attempt, went back to Jeuno and finished Storms of Fate, and entered the fight fine on our second orb. --Jibini 02:50, 10 March 2007 (CST) ---- It was changed at some point by SE. We've done v1 for people then straight after did v2 with them more than once. About a month ago we tried this again and they could not enter. --Bekisa 00:32, 10 November 2007 (UTC) RE-ENTRY Since this BC requires every person to have the key item and CS to enter would it be right to presume that the re-entry time follows normal ENM rules ? or is this fight like DM since its listed in the quest/mission log meaning that a group of 18 could concievably fight this BC 18 times with 18 orbs ? --MIKUMARU 17:08, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ---- The key item (Whisper of the Wyrmking) is a permanent key item. The cutscene referred to above and required for entry into The Wyrmking Descends is simply the culmination of the quest Storms of Fate and once completed need not be repeated (and is only repeatable in the respect that one can repeat the BC associated with that quest to help others who have as yet not completed it). To put it simply, The Wyrmking Descends can be attempted once per Monarch's Orb traded to the Unstable Displacement listed on the article page. So yes, theoretically if all 18 members of your alliance each had an orb you could attempt the BC 18 times and could do 18 more as soon as you had 18 more Ouryu victories under your belt. --Ozzymandeus 22:50, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Treasure Groupings From the data I've looked at so far, there are at least 6 groupings for the crafting drops, and at least 5(possibly all 6) of these groupings are "0-1 of" groupings(I've seen 3 different instances where only a Moly Ore dropped with the bahamut/dragon equipment). It also looks like either the Cashmere Cloth and/or the Cashmere Thread belong to more than one grouping, and Moly Ore are definitely in multiple groupings. I'll modify the page soon with what I've determined so far. --Jawat 08:07, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ----- By taking into account the order items dropped in the pool, I finally figured out that there are actually 8 groupings for the synth items, and that every item has it's own "Zero to One of" grouping, except for Moly Ore's which has two of it's own groupings, and Divine Log + Siren's Hair which share a grouping. (Do note that it's usually a bad idea to use the drop order to determine groupings, because sometimes the list can be mixed up due to lag. However, I had about 30 samples that showed the drop order, and there was no inconsistency at all. So if you do use drop order to determine groupings, make sure you have a very large sample to make sure there are no lag errors.)--Jawat 20:26, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Removing Removed : "Defense gear can significantly reduce the damage from Bahamut's melee attacks." - I assume this is obvious to everyone. --Panicy 02:59, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Easy Trio At Level 99 Just trio'd this fight with 99RUN/49NIN, 99THF/49NIN, and 99WHM/49RDM. Only 99 Rune Fencer had post 99 gear with senbaak nagan as main weapon. Fight only took about three minutes with the only worries to THF and WHM were at 80, 60, 40, and 20 percents due to the heavy fire damage from mega flare, terra flare, and gigaflare. RUN tanked just fine with fire resist runes up and took very little damage. Bahamut only summoned two adds, jormy and vrtra from start to finish. As long as you focus your attention on Bahamut only, the fight will be over quick. Dropped low level staff and crafting items, fun fight though!!!! 22:35, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Siren server/Potarr.